


Uniformly Impressive

by theundeadsiren (rhoen)



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: M/M, Military Kink, Military Uniforms, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 08:25:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3761449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhoen/pseuds/theundeadsiren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the NSFW of Rick's Passing Out parade, in which Kieren is distracted by Rick's uniform, and Rick notices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uniformly Impressive

**Author's Note:**

> Titles make me cry.
> 
> For the anon who suggested: "This is very vague but i kinda have this headcanon that kieren is all wild for ricks parade uniform soooo.."  
> (Which I 100% agree with, because damn, have you SEEN Rick in uniform? Yes please!)
> 
> I'm not very happy with how this turned out though, so I'll try to come back and edit or delete the damn thing. Written in a oner, so pretty much unedited, and (as always) unbeta'd. All mistakes are my own.
> 
> In this, whatever there was between Rick and Kieren, it was undefined.

**You may not take this fic and edit or reupload it - in whole or in part - without my express permission. This includes translations.**

If you are reading this anywhere other than my (theundeadsiren) tumblr, AO3 or livejournal, then please [let me know](http://theundeadsiren.tumblr.com/ask/), including a link to where you found it, so I can take steps to have it removed. For a list of people given permission to use parts of my works, please see [here](http://theundeadsiren.tumblr.com/permission).

Thank you for respecting my wishes.

* * *

 

Kieren’s mouth was completely dry – probably because it had been hanging open as he just… stared… His eyes couldn’t settle on one point in particular. Every angle and line of the uniform Rick wore drew his eye and accentuated features he thought he had learnt by now. Obviously not. Rick had peeled away from the rest of his unit as they’d been dismissed and the band of young men had scattered, running over to friends and family waiting in the stands to congratulate them. As part of the unit, Rick had looked regimentally impressive. Alone… Kieren couldn’t find the words.

He made a choking noise, trying to swallow and finding himself blushing as he realised he’d been so caught up in the sight of his best friend that he hadn’t heard what Rick had just said. He tore his eyes away from khaki and met Rick’s gaze for a fraction of a second, before hurriedly looking away, desperately hoping no one noticed his reaction to the sight of Rick.

“I, um, sorry, I’ve, uh, I’ve got a headache,” he stuttered, knowing full well he’d been caught. Rick was clearly amused, but the smile he was giving gave away something else that Kieren couldn’t place. He was too embarrassed to meet Rick’s gaze again.

And so it continued. Throughout the rest of the afternoon Kieren kept trying to steal glances, but was never able to do so without Rick catching him, causing a burning blush to colour his cheeks and an equally uncomfortable and difficult to shift reaction heat his body. Rick showed them round the barracks, talking animatedly about all the things he’d gotten up to during his training, the hell they’d endured in training as they were beaten into shape, the friendships he’d formed. Kieren felt a flicker of jealousy at that, but Rick had seemed to sense the effect his words would have, and had given Kieren a private, reassuring smile, the warmth in his eyes leaving Kieren even more unsteady and breathless than he had been already.

It was only when they entered the mess hall that they got a chance to be alone. The room was crowded, and there was food and drinks laid out for all the soldiers and their guests. It was easy to slip away. In the din of the room, no one noticed Rick leaning in close behind Kieren and speaking softly in his ear, his breath ghosting over Kieren’s skin and making him shiver, warmth flushing his body.

“Come with me, Ren.”

He did. He always would. Strangely, Rick’s hand found his, and he urgently tugged him along the corridor. After a few twists and turns, they were in the toilets – the ones far from the mess hall – and Rick was pushing the door firmly closed behind them, barely glancing around before his attention was back on Kieren, whose heart was beating wildly in his chest, body electrified by the way Rick crowded close to him.

“So, you like the uniform?” Rick asked, cutting straight to the heart of the matter with the same straightforwardness he always did. Kieren choked on words as he rushed to deny it, but Rick was just smiling at him, expression inviting. Unable to help it, Kieren looked down at the small space between them, eyes running over Rick’s uniform.

“Yeah,” he finally admitted, breathlessly. When he looked back up, Rick caught his gaze, and he couldn’t look away. He didn’t want to. Rick had inched closer, his fingers lightly taking Kieren’s chin and holding him there as he angled his own head slightly. The capacity for thought abandoned Kieren as Rick’s lips gently brushed over his. It was barely a kiss, but it set his body alight and he gave an involuntary gasp. After barely a second, though, Rick pulled back.

“Is this okay?” Rick asked, uncertainty in his expression. Kieren was only able to give a choked noise of frustration and need, surging forward and reclaiming Rick’s lips in a proper, bruising kiss. Hands grasped at rough khaki as he forced them back from the door, the sound of Rick’s boots against tiled floor loud in the moments before Rick gave a deep moan, parting his lips and deepening the kiss. They ran into something solid – Kieren didn’t know or care what. All he cared about was kissing Rick, and the strong arms around him, the fabric of Rick’s uniform rough and rasping beneath his fingers and against his own clothes.

“How long do you think we have?” he asked breathlessly as he pulled back.

“As long as we want,” Rick said dismissively, claiming Kieren’s lips again.  Kieren was being guided, and didn’t think to resist. The sound of a lock sliding home echoed as Rick closed the cubicle door behind them, not once pulling back from Kieren. His arms were still around Kieren, tugging him, encouraging him to press and grind against Rick’s body as he desperately wanted to do. So he did, growing in confidence and letting his hands explore the folds and seams of the uniform, learning the lines his gaze had been fixed on for the better part of the day. Through the heavy material of Rick’s uniform trousers, he felt the unmistakable outline of Rick’s erection, and swallowed the moans his touch tore from Rick’s throat.

“Want you,” Rick gasped, breaking the kiss and banging his head against the cubical wall as he tilted it back too quickly. Kieren pressed a brief kiss to Rick’s chin, quickly dropping to his knees. Obviously catching on, Rick grasped at him. “Ren, no, don’t!”

Kieren’s hands were already seeking out the fly, and he ignored Rick’s attempts to stop him. He was blushing at his own boldness, and as his fingers found the thin cotton of Rick’s boxer briefs he looked up to see if Rick really did want him to stop, only to find Rick almost completely undone above him. A hand moved to his hair, pushing through it and no doubt messing it up. There was no need for words – Rick’s desire for him was written so openly on his face it made Kieren’s pulse race even faster, breath catching in his throat as he slowly leant forwards and pressed his lips to the swell of Rick’s cock through the thin fabric. He heard Rick’s breath hitch, and the fingers in his hair tightened momentarily before Rick exerted impressive strength of will to loosen them. It was then that Kieren moved the thin fabric out of the way so he could taste the heat of Rick’s arousal, parting his lips to suck the tip into his mouth. Above him, Rick stiffened, choking on air and arching at the sensation. Wrapping one hand around the base of Rick’s cock, Kieren made sure he would be in control if Rick thrust into his mouth, but Rick never did, despite the tension in his body and obvious desire to do so.

Any fear Kieren might have had about how to do this quickly disappeared. The power and submission of what he was doing was intoxicating, and he quickly came to love the reactions he could tease from Rick as he switched between licking over and teasing the head of Rick’s cock and sucking it as far as he could into his mouth, hand covering what he couldn’t manage. Rick wasn’t as stoic and untouched as Kieren imagined a uniformed soldier should be – his cheeks were lightly flushed, lips parted as he drew in breath and reddened where he’d bitten down to stifle moans, fingers barely managing to stay still in Kieren’s hair and not grip and guide him – and Kieren loved that. He loved what he could do to Rick.

Kieren pulled back, fumbling with his own clothing as he undid his jeans and pushed them aside so he could reach in and stroke himself. There was no way he’d be able to go anywhere after this, not unless he took care of his own body’s reaction to what they were doing. Or what he was doing. He was the one on his knees, his best friend’s cock in his mouth – his incredibly handsome, uniformed best friend.

“Ren,” Rick breathed above him, although Kieren couldn’t tell if it was a plea or praise. Regardless, he took Rick in his mouth again, left hand wrapping around the base while his right moved over his own, teasing the head between fingers and thumb, shuddering and moaning softly around Rick’s cock as the touch released a fraction of tension, only to warn him how close to the edge he was, and how little he would need to cum. He didn’t suppose it mattered – better to finish before Rick.

“Oh God, Ren,” Rick gasped, the words clearly just noise as Kieren teased the underside of his cock. Rick’s hips shifted a fraction in restraint, barely able to hold back, and Kieren tasted the subtle tang of precum against his tongue. Looking up, he met Rick’s gaze and felt a bolt of fire tear through him, understanding just how much power he had over this powerful young man, and knowing how little more was needed to push him over the edge. Rick was looking down at him with such open desire and tenderness, affectionate warmth in his eyes, edged with arousal and need. Need for Kieren, for what Kieren could make him feel.

His hand moved faster over his own straining erection, body tensing as he neared climax. It was a battle to ignore it, and his grip tightened instinctively and faltered as he tried to focus on bringing Rick to completion, not himself. It didn’t work, and a few strokes later, he spilled messily over his own hand and clothes, drops of cum splashing onto the tiled floor between Rick’s feet. The rhythm he’d found in working his mouth over Rick’s erection wavered, and he quickly fought to regain it, hand letting go of his spent cock and unthinkingly coming to rest against Rick’s thigh as he focused on picking up the pace, the khaki rough beneath his fingers.

“Gonna – ” Rick choked in warning. “Gonna cum.”

He seemed to try to push Kieren away, but Kieren ignored it.

“Ren!” Rick gasped, stiffening a moment later. Kieren held Rick tight between his lips, determined not to pull back, even when he felt the stiff flesh in his mouth start to spill warm, slightly bitter liquid over his tongue. He caught every drop of it, pulling back carefully a few moments later when Rick was completely spent and breathing heavily above Kieren, running his fingers gently through his hair.

Kieren had no idea what to do now, and if – or how – he should spit out the strange tasting stuff in his mouth. He tilted his head up, eyes tracing up over the impressive lines of Rick’s uniformed body, and as he did, he found himself unthinkingly swallowing, causing Rick to suddenly look as if he might collapse, his eyes going wide as he stared down at Kieren. His hand shifted to the corner of Kieren’s mouth, wiping away a phantom trace of moisture that wasn’t even there, the touch encouraging Kieren to stand, which he did slowly, finding his knees hurting more than he’d realise after their time pressed against the unforgiving tiles.

“Ren,” Rick said softly, still looking at Kieren with something akin to awe and admiration. Affection, Kieren decided. For some reason, Kieren couldn’t hold his gaze, and looked down, blushing. He blushed even harder when he saw the disarray their clothing was in, and the tell-tale spots he’d left on the floor.

Rick’s fingers found the underneath of his chin, tilting his head up so he could press a kiss to the corner of Kieren’s mouth. In the tender silence that followed, Kieren was almost afraid of what Rick might say, and the look in his eye as he regarded Kieren, but nothing came. When Rick finally shifted to start rearranging himself, Kieren was a strange mixture of relieved and disappointed. He pushed his thoughts and feelings aside, though, fixing his own clothes.

“I hope they didn’t work out where we went,” Kieren found himself saying just to fill the silence. He saw Rick give a dismissive shrug.

“I personally don’t give a flying fuck. Best day of my life,” he said, face splitting into a wide grin. He clearly meant it.

“And this…” Kieren gave a vague wave at the cramped cubicle. “This isn’t… gross?”

Rick gave him a disbelieving look. “No, of course not.” He reached out and tugged Kieren to him, one arm around his waist as his other traced down the side of Kieren’s face. “It was the highlight.”

Kieren blushed readily, startled as Rick leant in and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips. Rick was just saying that to be kind – the culmination of the passing out ceremony was obviously the highlight, not some rushed amateur blowjob in a cramped bathroom stall when they should have been in the mess hall celebrating with everyone else. Still, he was grateful that Rick took the time to lie.

“You don’t believe me, do you?” Rick asked as he moved back, seemingly able to read Kieren’s thoughts. Rick sighed, hand now running down over Kieren’s arm, eyes following its progress until he found Kieren’s hand and laced their fingers together, body pressing close to Kieren’s as his other hand cupped Kieren’s neck, fingers playing absently with the soft skin.

“Today means the world to me because I’ve passed Phase One, but also because you were there to see it. I love my parents and all, but you mean the world to me too. Today wouldn’t have been complete without you. I’m glad you’re here.”

Kieren swallowed thickly, trying to find a response. Nothing came. So Rick filled the silence with another kiss. Kieren dimly thought that Rick shouldn’t be willing to do that after Kieren had not only gone down on him, but had swallowed, but the lips on his felt too good for him to pull away.

Rick eventually broke away. “Ready to go back?”

Kieren bit his lip, but his chance to reply was cut short by the sound of the door to the toilets opening, and two people stumbling in – much as he and Rick had done, Kieren realised with an flush of embarrassment. Rick was trying to smother laughter, and failed badly. Whoever was out there stopped short, and Kieren heard a man swearing.

“Fuck sakes, that you Macy?”

Kieren kept fearfully quiet, watching Rick and wondering how he would react to being caught – and also how someone could know him well enough to know him by his smothered laughter. Kieren found Rick’s hands moving to his hair and obviously neatening it up, before his clothes got the same treatment.

“Yeah, just heading back,” Rick replied comfortably. His hand moved to unlock the door, eyes on Kieren, questioning. Was Kieren okay with this? He didn’t know. He was suddenly afraid – what would whoever was out there say?

But Rick was unafraid. He seemed so at ease, so Kieren nodded his assent.  Rick’s hand found his tentatively, and Kieren didn’t pull away. The lock clicked loudly as it was undone, and Kieren moved to give Rick enough space to lead the way.

“Damn!” was the first thing Kieren heard. His heart was hammering loudly in his chest, tense and fearful of what was about to happen. A red-haired guy around Rick’s age was standing there, a hand on the dark skin exposed by the high hemline of his companion’s dress. She had her arms draped languidly around his shoulder, and was clearly more interested in the redhead than she was in Kieren and Rick. The guy, however, was taking Kieren in, eyes running up and down over his frame in surprise.

“Jesus, well done mate,” he said, expression changing to a grin as he looked at Rick.

It took Kieren a moment to work out what had happened – or rather, hadn’t. He’d expected a volley of verbal abuse, or at the very least looks of contempt and disgust. But they hadn’t come. Beside him, Rick was standing tall and proud, his uniform still impressively well-pressed and in place after what they had just done. His hand was still holding Kieren’s, their fingers interlaced, and he was smiling happily.

“Could say the same,” he said, expression changing to a devilish grin as he addressed the redhead’s companion. “Sure you don’t want an upgrade, gorgeous?” he asked. The redhead gave an indignant noise.

“Piss off, Macy,” he muttered as the woman snickered against his shoulder. Rick just kept the grin in place as he tugged Kieren towards the door.

“Yeah, yeah. Try not to blow your load too soon, Wilkes,” he replied, grinning easily and giving his friend a parting gesture. The door snapped shut, leaving the couple on the other side, and Kieren and Rick in the corridor. Kieren stood there, watching Rick in amazement.

“Hey, you okay?” Rick asked, realising something was off. Kieren wasn’t sure how to reply. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.”

“Are you okay with people knowing?” Kieren found himself asking, still stunned from the exchange. It was still strange to think that Rick had a life here – friends and stories Kieren didn’t know about and wasn’t a part of. That was hard to come to terms with too.

“Oh, yeah. I guess,” Rick said, considering the question.

“You guess?”

Rick gave a small smile, facing Kieren and running his thumb over Kieren’s fingers in a gesture that seemed to sooth him as much as it did Kieren. “It’s not like back home. They’re good guys. I can’t imagine them giving a shit either way.”

“Do any of them know?”

“There’s nothing to really tell them. It’s not like… well, we’re not…”

Boyfriends. The unspoken word was loud in the space between them – it was the word Kieren always been afraid of, not because of what it would mean, but because of how Rick might react to it. Rick still avoided it.

“Guess not,” Kieren sighed, sounding more resigned than he meant to. He wanted to keep it neutral.

“Do you want to be?”

 “Be what?” he asked in a thin whisper, hardly daring to breathe. His body was suddenly stiff with tension, eyes wide and hardly daring to believe Rick was asking…

“My boyfriend?”

“For real?” Kieren was struggling to catch up.

“Yeah,” Rick sighed, smiling gently.

Kieren knew he should answer. He didn’t know how to make himself do so though.

Rick’s expression fell, concern creasing his brow.

“Ren?”

“You’d be mine?” Kieren asked, his voice sounding thin and detached as he tried to work out if Rick was really asking what he thought he was asking. “My boyfriend?”

“Your boyfriend,” Rick confirmed.

“My soldier?”

“Your soldier,” Rick said with a nervous flicker of a smile. Kieren realised the hand holding his was heated, the skin damp with a thin layer of sweat. Rick was actually anxious.

“Would you…” Kieren’s voice had been growing in confidence, but faltered again, his cheeks heating at his own question. “Would you wear that uniform again, just for me?”

Rick nodded, swallowing thickly as he answered, no doubt realising just how much Kieren liked him in it. “Yeah. You like it, huh?”

Kieren nodded. “Yeah. You’re going to have to let me sit next to you in the canteen, or someone might notice,” he found himself admitting.

“Deal,” Rick smiled gently, taking half a step closer, rather than making a joke out of Kieren’s admission. His other hand lifted to Kieren’s cheek, brushing over it and moving to push a strand of hair behind Kieren’s ear. “So, what about it? Wanna go out with me?”

“Yeah,” Kieren said breathlessly, unable to nod. Rick’s hand pushed into his hair, pulling him forward for a tender kiss that slowly grew in pressure and momentum. Kieren was reluctant to part his lips though, denying Rick what he wanted as he was sure Rick wouldn’t want to taste his own cum, even though it has mostly faded from Kieren’s tongue. Rick didn’t push it.

“So,” Rick started, breaking the kiss only to steal several more, “shall we go back?”

“Mhm,” Kieren nodded, wrapping his arms around Rick and burying his face in Rick’s neck, the uniform grazing his skin. “Say you showed me the training circuit or something.”

“Okay,” Rick agreed, not letting go of Kieren. “Guess they’re not ready for ‘getting amazing head from my gorgeous boyfriend’ yet.”

Despite himself, Kieren snickered at that. “Maybe not yet.”

As they finally pulled apart, Rick’s fingers brushed over Kieren’s cheek in a gesture that was fast becoming familiar. Something in his expression looked sad. “I missed you, Ren.”

“Missed you too, Rick,” he echoed. “We can visit each other though, can’t we?”

“Yeah,” Rick nodded, letting Kieren take his hand as they walked back towards the mess hall. It was only after doing so that he realised there was no way they could walk into the busy room hand-in-hand.

“We can if you want,” Rick offered, reading Kieren’s thoughts again.

“Your parents, though.”

Rick seemed to be thinking as he walked, but didn’t pull his hand back. “They suspect it already,” he shrugged. Kieren reluctantly tugged his hand free as they approached the noisy canteen. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Rick’s expression fall.

“Probably best if they don’t find out just now,” he reasoned.

“When, then?” Rick asked. They’d stopped in the corridor just outside the door. Kieren considered his answer carefully.

“Rick, what if your dad… what if he…” flips out, makes a scene, storms off. “I don’t want his reaction to ruin today for you. Do it tomorrow, but don’t let today be ruined by your dad’s reaction to me. To us.”

“But what about it being ruined by hiding something I want to share with everyone?”

Rick’s tone was hurt, but Kieren knew Rick understood his point. Another part of him was spinning at the idea that Rick actually wanted people to know about them. He pushed that aside though, patiently waiting for Rick’s decision, hands shifting to straighten the uniform that didn’t need any adjustments.

“I’m yours no matter what, no matter who does or doesn’t know,” Kieren said gently, looking directly at Rick. Rick gave a small smile at that, and Kieren’s heart skipped a beat, the words settling in his mind, comfortingly warm and heavy with the truth in them. He was Rick’s, Rick was his.

“Tomorrow, then,” Rick agreed, and with a fleeting kiss, he started moving towards the mess hall. Kieren couldn’t help smiling as he moved after him.

“I’m sitting next to you, remember,” he said in a low voice.

“Yeah, yeah,” Rick nodded, “or you’ll be distracted by just how incredible I look in this uniform, and have a boner for the rest of the day.”

“Dick,” he laughed in response. The tone died quickly. “But seriously, though.”

“Ya know, I think you should sit right opposite me, just so I can see how flustered I can make you.”

“Rick,” he said in a whining tone. An elbow nudged him teasingly and he caught Rick’s grin, returning it. “You’re an asshole.”

“Yeah, but your asshole.”

Kieren couldn’t argue with that.

**Author's Note:**

> Cookies for reaching the end! Thank you for reading!  
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated, but maybe not for this. It was a bit of a mess. Oh well. 
> 
> If there's something you'd like to suggest I try writing (scenario, AU, kink, whatever), you can always [send me a message](http://theundeadsiren.tumbr.com/) on tumblr.


End file.
